


我是攻【五十章】

by redbirdtan



Category: redbirdtan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirdtan/pseuds/redbirdtan
Kudos: 38





	我是攻【五十章】

他勾引我了。顾凌在心中笃定地想。

顾凌把祁一推到床头，附身亲了下去。

顾凌先是轻轻咬了咬祁一的唇，然后再用舌头舔开他的唇缝，侵略到更深处，揪着对方不放，极尽缠绵。

祁一的腰陷在床头柔软的枕头里，被顾凌挑得情动不已，伸手揽住顾凌的脖颈回应他。慢慢的，他也探索出一点方法，反去搅弄顾凌的唇舌，舔弄他敏感的颚肉，将顾凌的情绪也愈撩愈热。

两人终于松开时，都有些气喘吁吁。祁一整个人都塌在了床头的厚枕上，而顾凌跪坐在他身前，举高临下的望着他。祁一的唇被蹂躏过仿佛充血似的，更加红了，脸侧也绯了一片，眸眼像是上了一层水雾，在顾凌看来，就是大写的秀色可餐。

而祁一抬头望着顾凌，感觉他跟以往的悠然自若不同，气质变得有些混乱，连眼神都有些迷惘，让人更想进一步靠近去探索。于是祁一抬起手，抚上的顾凌的脸庞，所触之处，尽是滚烫。

顾凌抓住祁一在他脸上抚摸的手，重新附下身，亲了亲他的脸，贴在他耳边，沉嗓笑了：“怎么办，我开始有点热了。”

顾凌的声音十分磁性，近距离混合着他荷尔蒙的气息，在祁一耳边这么一说，祁一被他给说硬了。

祁一有些不好意思，用手撑起了上身坐起来，想稍微掩饰一下，奈何睡衣布料太薄，身体的反应太明显，顾凌稍微一瞥眼，就瞅见了。

“我……我……”祁一红着脸结结巴巴，“……我去趟厕所。”

“害什么臊，这不是很正常。”顾凌调侃着说了句，手指从他的睡衣上轻轻滑过，“没事，我来帮你。”

祁一忙道：“这个不用……！”

但话说得太迟，顾凌已经把他的那玩意儿从裤子里掏出来，然后握住了。

顾凌握住这有些沉的东西，感到了惊讶，因为祁一比他想象中的……发育要好，说直白一点，就是，这玩意儿硬起来还挺大的。

顾凌感觉到了纳闷，心想小朋友你不是甜甜的美少年吗，怎么这个玩意儿能发育得这么凶呢，上帝创造你的时候确定没有装错什么部件吗。

……也罢，反正我的也不差，应该不差，嗯。  
顾凌在心里这么安慰自己，努力帮自己立稳这份男人的尊严。

祁一这时已经感觉要炸了，羞红已经蔓延到了脖颈，想说什么，但又什么都说不出口，只好支支吾吾地咬着嘴唇，眼睛都湿漉漉的。

顾凌看到祁一这么可爱的反应，已经懒得管他几把大不大了，反正是个小可爱，于是凑近亲了亲他的唇，安慰道：“没事，放松。”

说罢，顾凌的手慢慢帮他撸动了起来。

祁一刺激得头皮发颤，虽然以前他自己也会来，但现在是顾凌的手在帮他……想想都觉得是在做梦。他的手指忍不住揪紧了背后的枕头角，稍稍仰起头，从喉间抑出几声轻喘，眸光都是散的。

顾凌注视着祁一，神经都是一跳一跳的。祁一的表情被他撩得染上了些许情欲，就像沾上露水的玫瑰，让人忍不住想拨开花瓣，坏心眼的去揉弄脆弱的花蕊。

……太性感了。  
顾凌实在忍不住，用另一只手掌扶住祁一的后脑勺，轻轻咬上了他的喉结，然后顺着吻了下去。

“顾哥？”

顾凌将手从祁一脑后拿开，解开祁一的一粒睡衣纽扣，哑声开口：“没事，不用管我。”

祁一：“……”  
……可是你在解我的扣子啊。

顾凌亲了亲祁一露出来的皮肤，然后伸手从解开的衣缝里探入胸前，触到了一点，轻轻捏了捏，祁一又感觉神经被炸了一下，又羞又恼：“顾哥？！”

“没什么。”顾凌继续光明正大地在祁一睡衣里占便宜，“你平时有锻炼？肌肉竟然还挺结实的。”

祁一感觉顾凌每摸一下，他的骨头就酥了一下。片刻后他实在忍不住了，把顾凌的手拿开，忸怩不安道：“别、别摸了……”  
哪怕是这种时候，祁一还很有理智，他第一次很佩服自己。他下身都硬成这样了，也不是不想就这么把顾凌睡了，只是觉得明天还有工作，他又没有经验，很怕把顾凌伤着，最后不好收场……

于是祁一看着顾凌在帮自己抚慰的手，也握了上去，搭在顾凌的手指上，两人一起努力，成功让祁一泄了出来。

顾凌从床头抽出纸递给祁一，又抽纸把自己的手擦干净。祁一以为事情就这么结束了，结果顾凌拉着他的手把他的身体往下一拉，让他躺在了床上，顾凌倾身在他脸上吻了吻，手缓缓往他腰后探。

“先说好。”顾凌贴在他唇边，语气郑重其事，“都是你勾引我的。”

祁一懵懵的：“啊？”

然后他感觉到顾凌开始从后面扒他的裤子。

“……”  
“……？”  
“？？？？！！！！”

祁一终于察觉出顾凌想干什么，惊得差点从床上跳起来。

——顾凌居然想上他？！


End file.
